


You Make Me Feel Like Dancin’

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crushes, Dirty Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Feel-good, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Other, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: Eddie awoke in a good mood.Or, Eddie dances and Venom watches.





	You Make Me Feel Like Dancin’

**Author's Note:**

> It's always Venom going after Eddie. Let's switch it up! Make Eddie the true monster-fucker that he is. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this piece of garbage.

Eddie awoke in a good mood. 

 

It wasn’t an en+tirely foreign feeling, despite how long it had been since he last experienced such a pleasantry. The sensation was akin to pulling on a favored sweater once the chill of winter had chased off the last vestiges of autumn’s warmth.

 

Eddie allowed himself to take pleasure in this rarity. Even V’s urgent insistence to satiate their hunger ( **HUNGRY, EDDIE,** **_HUNGRY_ ** ) hadn’t sparked the flash of irritation it usually did. He merely hummed as he sauntered into his kitchen, half-dressed, hair mussed, and thick-rimmed glasses askew on his nose in place of his normal contacts. 

 

Eddie’s poor imitation of a radio bounced off the brick facade of his kitchen, the only  _ literal _ sour note of his morning. When was the last time he had actually  _ listened _ to a song? Evidently, never, if that was his best attempt at being melodic. 

 

Eddie opened his rusting fridge, retrieved an armful of components for a shared breakfast, and asked V, “Do you mind if I put on some music, darlin’?” His eastern-seaboard accent colored the pet name with a drawl he hoped was pleasant, placating. Hell, it tended to work on Californians. Why not alien goop?

 

As he expected, beneath the flesh of his arms, chest and stomach, he felt a bristling. Goosebumps littered his skin.  Definitely not an affirmation, but it wasn’t a denial, either. 

 

“It aint gonna hurt you, I promise,” Eddie chuckled. 

 

After several heartbeats, V finally rumbled **, IF YOU MUST.** Though, they quickly appended the statement with,  **AS LONG AS YOU KEEP COOKING.**

 

“Yeah, yeah, I got you.” Eddie placed the uncooked food in his arms on his makeshift kitchen island before pivoting towards the music player hidden in the corner of the counter. Without too much fuss, he chose a playlist at random, but not until he ensured the volume was set to an acceptable level for their paper thin walls - Eddie needed to continue hunting for adequate housing that matched his increase in income; he put it on his mental to-do list - , and thus acceptable for V’s sensitivities. 

 

_ “ _ _ When I wake up in the morning I roll up and count my money _

_ I’m so wavy, I’m so wavy, I’m so wavy, I’m so wavy”  _

 

Ugh, when was the last time he updated his playlists? 

 

Mm, not that it mattered, he found. The rhythm and beat suited him just fine. In fact, he found his bare legs moving, his ass swaying, and his shoulders rolling with the  _ dum-dee-dum _ of the lyrics. 

 

Memories of a better time, when he nurtured his physical shell by augmenting his weightlifting regime with a hip-hop workout course, came to the forefront of his mind. His muscles didn’t know the difference between a studio and his kitchen, performing to a lonesome audience of a tater tot covered baking sheet and warming oven. 

 

(Heat spilled down Eddie’s back. He was quite sure if it was due to his abrupt exertion or  _ something else,  _ something close to  _ desire _ .)  

 

_ “All my bitches love me, they gon’ answer for a real one _

_ I’m so wavy, I’m so wavy, I’m so wavy, I’m so wavy.” _

 

Eddie cracked and whisked six eggs in a bowl, uninterrupted by his body’s new predilection towards sliding, spinning, and dipping. He mouthed along with the words, “ _ I’m so handsome, I’m so ballin’, must be why my ex’s calling. _ ”

 

Amusement bubbled up in the form of a chuckle; at this point, chasing after Anne had been a shared joke between he and V. The endeavor had, thankfully, been long since abandoned in favor of allowing themselves to find happiness outside of a relationship with her. Yet, it never stopped being a source of good humor, as was evident by the warmth that filled his lungs, a known sign that V shared in his mirth. 

 

After the frozen tater tots were carefully slid into the oven, Eddie poured his egg mixture into a preheated pan, temporarily slowing his capering. Nevertheless, he quickly found another rhythm with the pan handle and a rubber spatula. 

 

(The echoes of V’s amusement transmuted into flashes of another emotion, one which Eddie didn’t have the ego to look too far into. Still, whatever it was V was harboring, it gave Eddie the confidence of a siren luring a sailor to their doom.) 

 

“ _ Wavy like Beyoncé on a surfboard _ _   
_ _ I’m getting money but she worth more _ ”

 

Eddie twirled and returned to his eggs, very much encapsulating the musician's spirit. Or, so he felt. No matter, he bobbed his head to the beat, a hum hidden just behind his smile. 

 

Once his food was at an acceptable consistency, he dumped it onto a plate unceremoniously. With just as much enthusiasm, he used a fork to shovel his scrambled eggs down his gullet. All the while, he had not stopped moving. By the time he was finished with the first portion of his meal, his hips continued to gyrate while he rinsed off the plate of its detritus. 

 

(Eddie didn’t care that he felt eyes on him then, devouring his image. If anything, it bolstered him further.) 

 

“ _ I'm so wavy, I'm so wavy _ _   
_ _ My dogs go brazy, oh so brazy _ _   
_ _ My car so wavy, my closet so wavy _ _   
_ _ My new chick so wavy, that ass is amazing _ _   
_ __ And she know what I came here for ” 

 

Suddenly, the bite of clawed hands against the soft grooves of his sides stung him. The hold was possessive (therefore sensual to Eddie, though he hid that thought from his other); it sent a shiver up his spine. 

 

From his perphireal, he could make out the inky image of Venom’s head looming over his shoulder like a protective shadow (or lover). Their toothy maw appeared to stretch into a human-like grin.  **“I LIKE THIS.”**

 

“What? Dancin’?” Eddie asked behind a coy smirk. 

 

**“YES. IT RELEASES SUCH DELICIOUS CHEMICALS.”**

 

The smallest hint of alarm raced through Eddie’s head. It was exactly the splash of cold water he needed to cure him of his delusion that he was somehow  _ attractive _ to this beast. No, V didn’t want him; they wanted what was in his head. Eddie swallowed down his disappointment. 

 

“Hey, now, don’t eat too many of them, I haven’t felt this good in a long time and I don’t know how long I can keep this up for.” 

 

A pause settled between them. Then, V’s head leaned ever-closer to the sensitive shell of Eddie’s ear.  **“THERE ARE OTHER WAYS** **_I_ ** **CAN MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD, EDDIE. BUT, I CANNOT PROMISE THEY ARE ANY LESS TAXING FOR YOUR BODY.”**

 

_ Oh _ , okay, there it was, finally, the conclusion to weeks of affection and thinly-veiled flirtation between them, finally given the form of an uncharacteristic pronoun. Regardless, V’s salacious suggestion was as shocking (pleasing, thrilling,  _ arousing _ ) as it was relieving.  _ Thank God _ , Eddie hadn’t imaged  _ this.  _ It  _ truly  _ was a natural progression of their relationship, and for that, Eddie grinned in response. 

 

The day turned out to be better than Eddie could have imagined. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life.


End file.
